Strawberry Cheesecake
by natadetaeyongg
Summary: Kisah tentang Taeyong, si penggila apa pun yang berkaitan dengan 'strawberry', 'cheese' dan 'cake' [Jaeyong. NCT. JaehyunxTaeyong. BxB] #JAEYONGPOSPURI2017


"Jangan hubungi aku lagi, paboo!"

"Ugh!"

Taeyong melempar ponselnya secara asal sebelum akhirnya membenamkan kepalanya di balik bantal pororonya. Namja bersurai pink pastel itu mendengus kesal dan mencabik-cabik ujung bantalnya jengkel.

"Jaehyun paboo, aku benci padamu!"

* * *

 **Strawberry Cheesecake**

Untuk #JAEYONGPOSPURI2017 dengan prompt #4

 **Story © natadetaeyongg**

* * *

Taeyong menuruni anak tangga rumah masih dengan muka bantalnya. Dengan wajah tertekuk pula. Soyoung—ibunya Taeyong—sampai menatap namja kesayangannya itu dengan tatapan aneh.

"Wajahmu jelek sekali, sayang."

"Sambutan yang bagus sekali, eomma." Taeyong mendengus manja. Memutar bola matanya malas dan beralih menuju meja makan untuk meraih dua lapis roti bakar keju kesukaannya.

Soyoung terkekeh menatap putra semata wayangnya yang sedang dalam keadaan jutek _mode on_ itu. Taeyong mengunyah roti bakarnya tak acuh, masih dalam keadaan berdiri pula. Soyoung hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala saat melihat Taeyong masih menggunakan piyama tidurnya. Ibu satu anak itu curiga, jangan-jangan Taeyong belum gosok gigi pagi seperti kebiasaan buruknya. Iyuwhh.

"Kenapa belum mandi? Bukannya Jaehyun sebentar lagi akan ke sini?" Donghae menarik kursi makannya sembari menatap putranya heran. Alih-alih menjawab Taeyong malah hanya mengendikkan bahu tak acuh.

"Jangan bicarakan si jelek, Appa. Bikin mood pagiku rusak saja."

Donghae dan Soyoung saling melempar pandang menatap tingkah putra semata wayang mereka itu

"Sedang pms mungkin." Soyoung ikut mengendikkan bahu dan beralih untuk menyiapkan sarapan suaminya. Donghae sendiri sibuk meraih kopi panas dan beberapa lembar koran harian yang rutin dibacanya setiap pagi.

Taeyong bergeming. Padahal biasanya namja bersurai pink itu paling anti disebut _sedang pms_. Memangnya dia yeoja! Taeyong akan selalu berteriak ' _aku ini manly tau!_ ' yah tapi sayangnya tidak akan ada yang menghiraukannya.

Taeyong yang malang.

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali Taeyong sudah menyusuri koridor panjang kampusnya. Sebenarnya malas sekali, tapi karena dosen Eun Sang yang galak itu tidak memintanya sendiri sih boro-boro sekali Taeyong mau datang pagi-pagi seperti ini, lebih baik ia bergelung di kamar dulu seharian penuh sembari menghabiskan beberapa potong strawberry cheescake kesukaannya.

Taeyong sebal karena tidak ada teman yang ia kenal saat ini.

Mata kuliah Ten masih akan dimulai tiga jam lagi, jadi kemungkinan besar namja Thailand itu juga belum datang. Kun sedang sibuk dengan beberapa penelitian _amoeba_ dan makhluk sejenisnya sehingga seminggu belakangan ini sedang tak bisa diganggu. Lucas… err boro-boro dia mau berangkat, namja China itu pasti lebih memilih untuk pergi dengan kekasihnya Jungwoo yang baru pulang dari Prancis. Mereka pasti sedang menghabiskan waktu berdua. Dan terakhir Jaehyun… Taeyong memutar bola matanya jengah. Pembahasan tentang Jaehyun dari kemarin selalu berhasil membuatnya uring-uringan sendiri. Ck, Jaehyun… sudahlah Taeyong tak ingin membahasnya.

Taeyong terlalu malas untuk membahas apa pun tentang Jaehyun sekarang. Namja berkelereng hitam itu menilik arloji di lengannya. Masih setengah jam lagi sebelum pertemuannya dengan si galak Eun Sang. Taeyong mengusap perutnya perlahan, kemudian meringis. Walau sudah sarapan nyatannya perut mungil ini masih melilit minta makan.

* * *

Kantin lengang saat Taeyong ke sana. Namja berhoodie pink itu berdiri di ambang pintu hanya untuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kantin. Setengah malas ia menapak masuk ke dalam untuk memesan minuman.

"Jus strawberry satu."

Taeyong melambai ke salah satu pelayan kantin yang dibalas dengan anggukan ringan dari sang pelayan. Taeyong duduk di salah satu bangku kosong di sudut kantin, dekat jendela. Lalu mengeluarkan notebooknya dan beberapa koding pengacu mata kuliahnya hari ini.

"Taeyong! Taeyong!"

Namja bersurai pink pastel itu mendongak saat seseorang menyerukan namanya rusuh. Detik berikutnya yang ia dapati adalah Doyoung, teman satu fakultasnya yang sudah berhambur ke arahnya dengan napas terengah-engah.

Taeyong menoleh sekilas, dengan tak acuhnya ia kembali memahami materi kuliahnya hari ini.

Sadar jika dirinya diabaikan, namja bersurai dark blue di hadapannya meringis. "Lee Taeyong! Aku memanggilmu sedari tadi, ish!" setengah menggerutu namja itu menarik bangku kosong berhadapan dengan Taeyong.

"Aku sedang sibuk," Taeyong menciptakan gestur _stop_ dengan telapak tangan menghadap wajah Doyoung, "Jangan ganggu aku."

Doyoung mendengus. "Ish, ini penting. Si galak Eun Sang kecelakaan, jadi sidang skripsi kita diundur lagi!"

"APA?!" Taeyong melotot, "DIUNDUR… LAGI?" namja itu mengusak surai pink pastelnya frustrasi.

* * *

"Nomor yang Anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi, coba untuk beberapa saat lagi—"

"Argh, paboo. Aku benci padamu!"

Lagi, Taeyong melempar tas dan ponselnya secara serampangan. Menghempaskan tubuh semampainya di ranjang pink dengan motif pororonya. Namja berkelereng hitam itu bangkit dari posisi telungkupnya dan meraih bantal kesayangannya kasar. Lagi-lagi bantal pororo itu jadi korban amukan Taeyong lagi kan.

Taeyong berhenti meninju bantal pororonya saat pintu kamarnya diketuk. "Sayang, eomma buat strawberry cheesecake kesukaanmu lagi loh."

Soyoung mengetuk pintu kamar putranya berulang kali. Sebenarnya dia heran kenapa Taeyong pulang begitu cepat hari ini, dengan wajah yang kusut dan tak ingin diganggu pula.

Biasanya Taeyong akan langsung beranjak dari kamarnya jika mendengar kata _strawberry_ , _cheese_ dan _cake_. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan tiga kata keramat itu Taeyong suka. Itulah mengapa Taeyong pecandu berat Strawberry Cheesecake.

Soyoung menghela napas saat beberapa detik sudah berlalu dan Taeyong belum juga beranjak untuk membukakan pintu. Mungkin mood namja kesayangannya itu sedang buruk sekali hingga tak mau diganggu.

Dengan berat hati dan bahu turun tanda tak bersemangat, Soyoung segera beranjak dari depan pintu kamar Taeyong.

 _Krieet._

Wajah Soyoung langsung cerah saat mendengar suara pintu berderit yang menampilkan Taeyong dengan wajah suram, tapi tetap menuntut Strawberry Cheesecake _miliknya_.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun namja bersurai pink pastel itu segera berbalik dan menutup pintunya.

Soyoung tersenyum. Ia hapal kebiasaan putranya yang akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di kamar untuk menghabiskan potongan-potongan Strawberry Cheesecake kesukaannya. Yang artinya si namja Lee itu sedang dalam mode ' _tidak ingin diganggu_ '.

* * *

"Jadi Jaehyun pergi ke Kanada ya, Bibi Kim?"

Wajah Taeyong langsung lesu saat salah satu pelayan di rumah Jaehyun mengatakannya. Taeyong gontai melangkah masuk mengikuti Bibi Kim yang menuntunnya masuk ke dalam. Hampir juga Strawberry Cheesecake yang sudah terbungkus rapi di tangannya jatuh ke lantai seandainya Bibi Kim tak meraih kue kesukaan Taeyong itu.

Taeyong duduk di salah satu bangku bar di dapur rumah Jaehyun. Ia membiarkan Bibi Kim untuk menyiapkan Strawberry Cheesecakenya ke piring. Namja berkelereng hitam itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru rumah Jaehyun yang sepi, kemudian mendengus perlahan.

"Memangnya sejak kapan Jaehyun berangkat ke Kanada, Bibi Kim?" Taeyong menopang dagunya sembari menatap Bibi Kim yang menyuguhkan Strawberry Cheesecakenya itu ke piring. Taeyong menjilat bibir bawahnya tergoda.

"Kemarin malam, tuan muda."

Setelah mendengar jawaban Bibi Kim, Taeyong langsung misuh-misuh. Uring-uringan lagi kan dia karena Jaehyun—

Semalam juga begitu. Taeyong sudah melarang Jaehyun untuk pergi ke Kanada yang katanya untuk urusan _this and that_ di sana. Kata Jaehyun sih urusan pekerjaan.

Jaehyun itu salah satu dongssaeng di universitasnya. Namja yang berusia lebih muda dua tahun dari Taeyong itu cukup pintar untuk ukuran namja seusianya. Cukup pintar? Ralat, sangat pintar malah. Ia memenangkan banyak olimpiade di berbagai bidang sains dan ilmu terapan yang lain, bahkan banyak yang mengatakan jika Jaehyun berbakat menjadi ilmuwan. Ia membuat banyak penemuan bagus yang ternyata sangat membantu untuk diterapkan di banyak perusahaan teknologi dunia.

Singkatnya, orang seperti Jaehyun yang perbandingannya hanya satu banding seratus ribu jiwa di dunia itu sedang dicari-cari. Amat dicari-cari. Jaehyun banyak mendapat banyak tawaran kerja dari kasta biasa sampai internasional. Orang ber-iptek tinggi seperti Jaehyun itu sangat diperlukan untuk pengembangan teknologi untuk mengubahnya menjadi lebih mutakhir, terlebih di era haus teknologi seperti sekarang.

Taeyong memutar bola matanya jengah. Seminggu yang lalu ke Jepang. Seminggu sebelumnya ke Jerman. Seminggu sebelumnya lagi ke Belanda. Dan sekarang ke Kanada. Rasanya tak habis-habis waktu yang Jaehyun buang untuk Taeyong. Taeyong akui jika ia memang sedikit jutek jika berhadapan dengan Jaehyun, atau memang pada dasarnya dia memang jutek sih, tapi ditinggal pergi lama keluar negeri seperti ini siapa yang mau coba?!

Taeyong mencomot potongan Strawberry Cheesecakenya dengan kasar dan mengunyahnya perlahan saat mulutnya terasa penuh.

"Oh, iya. Semalam tuan muda Jaehyun juga bilang ke saya, nanti kalau bertemu tuan muda Lee katanya ' _jangan kangen_ ' begitu."

Wanita berusia lebih dari setengah abad itu menarik kursi bar untuk duduk di sebelah Taeyong.

Taeyong mendelik. "Kangen apanya! Yang ada akan kujitak kepala si Jung itu kalau pulang nanti." Namja itu menggerutu masih dengan mulut berisi potongan penuh Strawberry Cheesecakenya.

"Jangan begitu, tuan muda. Walaupun kalian berdua kalau bertemu seperti anjing dan kucing yang tak pernah akur, tetap saja kan tuan muda Jaehyun itu tunangan Anda."

Taeyong memutar bola matanya—lagi. "Tidak ada tunangan yang meninggalkan kekasihnya selama berminggu-minggu, Bibi Kim… astaga Jaehyun aku ingin menjambak rambutmu…" Taeyong melotot. "…Bibi Kim juga makan Strawberry Cheesecakeku?!"

Pelayan sekaligus pengasuh yang sudah merawat Jaehyun sejak kecil itu menampilkan cengiran polos. "Asyik ngegosip, tuan muda."

Taeyong mencibir. Padahal niat awalnya datang kemari kan untuk menghabiskan Strawberry Cheesecakenya bersama Jaehyun yang katanya lusa kemarin sudah pulang ke Korea, tapi siapa sangka jika namja Jung itu sudah terbang ke luar negeri lagi untuk memenuhi panggilan kerja.

"Mending bibi buatin aku jus strawberry deh." Taeyong berkata dengan mulut penuhnya.

Bibi Kim mengangguk dan segera beranjak membuatkan minuman pesanan tuan mudanya itu.

Taeyong bergeming di tempatnya. Memilih untuk melanjutkan makan Strawberry Cheesecakenya dengan khidmat.

Namja bersurai pink pastel itu menggerutu saat ia sedang asyik-asyiknya menikmati Strawberry Cheesecake dan jus strawberry yang baru saja Bibi Kim beri untuknya dan ponselnya malah berdering.

Sebenarnya Taeyong ingin mengacuhkannya saja. Paling itu hanya si Doyoung, teman kuliahnya yang hendak mengabari keadaan si galak Eun Sang yang kecelakaan, atau malah mengabari kalau sidang skripsinya akan diundur lagi? Err, dengan ogah-ogahan Taeyong mengangkat telepon itu. Oh, video-call ternyata.

"Annyeong, Taeyong's speaking. What's up, dude? Anything problem?"

Taeyong yang sudah berlagak seperti iklan konsultan biro jodoh online itu segera memanyunkan bibirnya saat mendengar suara nyaring Jaehyun memecah gendang telinganya, juga ekspresi wajah Jaehyun yang menyebalkan. "Waras, hyung? Belum kutinggal lebih dari satu kali dua puluh empat jam dan kau sudah menjadi gila seperti itu hahaha…"

Taeyong cemberut. "Apasih, rese. Kalau mau pergi ke Kanada ya pergi saja. Kenapa telepon ke sini?"

"Jaehyunnie yang manis ini kangen hyung." Taeyong menciptakan gestur muntah di video-call mereka itu, sudut matanya dapat melihat Jaehyun yang terkekeh. "Lagipula aku belum bilang ke hyung kan kalau aku jadi pergi ke Kanada kemarin."

Taeyong mencibir. "Aku sudah tahu dari Bibi Kim," ujarnya tak acuh.

"Hyung sepertinya kesal, itu pasti karena hyung merindukan pangeran hyung yang tampan ini—" Lagi, Taeyong kembali mencibir Jaehyun yang menatapnya dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakannya itu. Untuk sekejap namja Lee itu tak mendengarkan Jaehyun yang sibuk berceloteh ria dan malah memandangi Jaehyun yang sepertinya tengah mem-video callnya sembari sibuk melangkah. Berjalan dengan langkah cepat dan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Ia juga dapat melihat beberapa orang yang melangkah mengikuti Jaehyun di belakangnya. Mungkin itu butler yang ditugaskan untuk mengawal Jaehyun di sana.

Namja berkelereng legam itu menyipitkan matanya ke arah Jaehyun. "Sepertinya kau sedang sibuk. Kenapa masih menghubungiku?"

"Jaehyunnie yang manis ini kangen hyung."

Taeyong hanya memutar bola matanya saat Jaehyun kembali mengatakan hal _menggelikan_ tersebut. "Berhenti bersikap bodoh, paboo!"

"Sebenarnya aku sedang bergegas menuju ruang meeting dengan beberapa CEO perusahaan teknologi di sini, hyung. Kami akan mengadakan beberapa pertemuan penting. Aku menghubungi hyung supaya nervousku hilang. Sekalian biar hyung jengkel karena mendengar suaraku."

Taeyong manyun saat melihat Jaehyun yang tertawa terbahak.

"Tidak lucu. Wish you luck."

Taeyong menutup video-callnya dengan Jaehyun. Lagi-lagi misuh-misuh dengan celotehan tak jelasnya. Ia memukul meja barnya berulang kali dan baru diam setelah menyumpal mulutnya sendiri dengan potongan besar Strawberry Cheesecake kesukaannya.

Mata Taeyong berair, nyaris muntah.

Sepertinya potongan kue yang masuk ke mulutnya itu… terlalu besar.

* * *

Taeyong menggeliat dari tidur paginya saat merasakan sinar mentari pagi yang menembus tirai kamarnya. Namja bersurai pink pastel itu menggeliat lagi dan menguap lebar, tapi alih-alih bangun Taeyong malah kembali bergelung dan dengan nyamannya menarik selimut tebalnya rapat. Tak lupa sembari memeluk guling pororo kesayangannya.

 _Grebb._

Taeyong memeluk guling pororo besarnya dengan kuat dan semakin mengeratkannya. Semakin mengeratkannya dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke guling pororo itu. Namja Lee itu menampilkan ekspresi herannya meski matanya masih tertutup saat merasakan jika guling pororonya menghangat dan juga keras. Saat Taeyong mengeratkan gulingnya yang Taeyong rasakan malah sesuatu yang datar dan bergelombang, bukan sesuatu yang empuk dan nyaman untuk diremas—seperti kebiasaan saat Taeyong tidur—awalnya sih Taeyong tak ingin ambil pusing dengan kejadian aneh ini. Mungkin saja ia hanya delusi atau halusinasi. Mana mungkin guling pororo kesayangannya menjadi keras dan bergelombang, padahal Taeyong membeli guling itu dengan kualitas dakron terbaik.

Tapi sayangnya Taeyong tak bisa mengabaikan hal itu terlalu lama.

Terlebih saat beberapa detik setelahnya, Taeyong dapat merasakan sebuah napas yang berhembus panas di sekitar perpotongan lehernya.

"Eungh." Taeyong mengubah posisi tidurnya yang tak nyaman, tapi entah kenapa hawa panas yang berhembus di sekitar perpotongan lehernya itu masih terasa. Semakin panas dan semakin nyata hingga akhirnya Taeyong memutuskan untuk membuka mata dan mengerjap perlahan.

"AKKKKKKHHHH!"

 _BUGGHH._

"ARGH!"

Taeyong beringsut mundur dari tempat tidur pororo itu dan menarik selimut tebalnya untuk menenggelamkan seluruh tubuh mungilnya di sana. Napas namja itu tercekat karena kaget, namun segera mendengus dongkol saat melihat sosok bersurai coklat yang merintih di lantai marmer kamarnya yang dingin karena ulah kaki Taeyong yang tak sengaja menendangnya hingga jatuh tadi.

"ADUH, SAKIT HYUNG!"

Taeyong hanya memutar bola matanya saat melihat Jaehyun yang merintih memegangi pantatnya yang terbentur lantai kamarnya yang dingin. Setengah malas namja Lee itu menyodorkan tangannya dan menarik Jaehyun untuk kembali ke ranjang pororonya yang empuk.

Taeyong bersidekap. "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya kau ada di Kanada kemarin?" namja bersurai pink pastel itu menyipitkan matanya ke arah Jaehyun, sebelum mengubah tatapannya menjadi melotot.

"Aku pulang semalam setelah rapat kami selesai, lagipula…" Jaehyun mengusap tengkuknya yang tak gatal, terkekeh sembari meraih bantal pororo Taeyong. "Jaehyunnie kangen hyung."

Taeyong mengeram rendah. Entah sudah berapa kali Jaehyun mengatakan hal itu. Dia jengkel memang karena sikap menyebalkan Jung Jaehyun yang sesuka hati sering meninggalkannya itu, tapi ia tak menampik jika wajahnya pasti sudah merona sekarang.

Alih-alih bersikap manis, Taeyong malah mendorong dada Jaehyun dan memukulinya kesal. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kamarku?! Ini masih pagi dan pintu gerbang rumahku pasti belum dibuka oleh para butler."

"Pakai ini." Jaehyun menunjuk otak dalam tempurung kepalanya dan itu berhasil membuat Taeyong mendengus.

"Bukannya apa-apa ya Jaehyun, tapi kalau eomma dan appa menemukanmu di sini bisa-bisa rencana pernikahan kita bukan awal tahun depan, tapi dimajukan jadi tahun ini!"

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun sinis saat namja Jung itu semakin mengikis jarak diantara mereka. "JAEHYUN, JANGAN MACAM-MACAM! INI MASIH PA—HMMPPPPTTT!" namja Lee itu melotot saat Jaehyun mengunci bibirnya dan membawanya ke sebuah ciuman yang basah, cepat dengan kecupan bertubi-tubi.

"Sial—" rasanya Taeyong ingin berkata kasar saat Jaehyun melepas ciuman mereka itu dan malah menampilkan cengiran bodoh khasnya.

"Tidak masalah kok, hyung. Kalau rencana pernikahan kita dimajukan, bukannya semakin bagus?" Jaehyun menampilkan smirk tipis.

Taeyong bersidekap dan membuang wajahnya dari hadapan Jaehyun. "Tidak mau! Siapa yang mau menikah jika kerjaannya hanya ditinggal keluar negeri. Mengurusi ini. Mengurusi itu. Kita baru tunangan saja jarang ada moment. Lebih baik aku tidak usah menikah saja, huh."

Saking sibuk berceloteh panjang lebar dengan gumamam tak jelasnya, Taeyong sampai tak menyadari jika Jaehyun sudah menatapnya tajam dengan pandangan menggelap, bahkan wajah dan rahangnya pun nampak mengeras.

"Apa yang hyung maksud dengan tidak usah menikah saja? Hyung tak mau menikah denganku?"

Taeyong semakin beringsut di ranjangnya. Mundur dan semakin mundur. Gawat! Sepertinya Taeyong sudah salah bicara tadi. Dan sayangnya terlambat untuk menyadarkan Jaehyun karena namja itu sudah merangkak untuk mendekatinya. Tatapannya ke Taeyong semakin menggelap. Seketika saja berubah menjadi tatapan penuh napsu dan amarah.

"J-jaehyun, maksudku—maksudku bukan seperti itu!" Taeyong gelagapan.

Terlambat. Sudah benar-benar terlambat sekarang.

Taeyong menangis saat Jaehyun menarik kedua lengannya kasar. Menarik dagunya dan kembali menawan Taeyong di ciumannya yang cepat. Kali ini lebih cepat, panas dan tergesa-gesa. Jaehyun menjambak rambut Taeyong kasar, tak peduli jika kekasihnya itu menangis. Melumatnya. Memakan habis bibir Taeyong dan rasanya Jaehyun benar-benar ingin menghancurkan bibir mungil merekah merah Taeyong itu sekarang.

Mata Taeyong sudah basah dan berair saat kecupan-kecupan Jaehyun sudah berpindah dari bibirnya. Mulai beralih menggigit lehernya yang masih terbalut piyama spongebob. Taeyong menangis saat tangan Jaehyun mulai mengusap punggungnya seduktif dan mulai beralih menggerayang beberapa organ sensitif Taeyong lainnya.

Mereka mungkin memang sudah bertunangan. Sudah menjadi kekasih sejak lima tahun yang lalu dan dua tahun yang lalu memutuskan untuk bertunangan, tapi sekalipun Jaehyun tak pernah menyentuh Taeyong. Taeyong masih murni. Jaehyun sendiri yang berjanji untuk menjaga kemurnian Taeyong sampai mereka resmi menikah nanti, tapi sepertinya Jaehyun harus menelan janjinya mentah-mentah saat mendengar ucapan Taeyong yang katanya ' _tak mau menikah_ ' itu. Rasanya itu membuat amarah Jaehyun melonjak seketika.

Jaehyun menghempaskan tubuh ringkih Taeyong ke ranjang pororo itu dengan kasar. Tak peduli akan raungan minta tolong Taeyong. Tak peduli dengan Taeyong yang menangis memohon untuk berhenti. Tak peduli dengan cakaran menyakitkan kuku panjang Taeyong yang mencengkram dalam di punggungnya.

Jaehyun sudah gelap mata.

Mana mungkin ia peduli.

Dengan kasar pula Jaehyun mengunci kedua tangan Taeyong di atas kepala saat namja Lee itu terus berontak di bawahnya. Jaehyun terus menghisap, melumat sekujur tubuh Taeyong. Menandainya tanpa henti. Sampai tak ada cela. Jaehyun merobek piyama spongebob Taeyong dan kembali menggerayang di setiap tubuh mungil itu tanpa henti.

Lagi-lagi mengabaikan Taeyong yang sudah menangis tersedu-sedu. Serak dan terisak yang entah kenapa malah membuat Taeyong semakin gelap mata. Tangan Jaehyun yang semula hanya mengusap seduktif kulit Taeyong, menggerayanginya itu perlahan menarik piyama spongebob kasar. Merobek mungkin lebih tepat karena sentakannya terlalu kuat dan piyama itu terbelah menjadi dua bagian.

"J-jaehhyunn… jang—annn… kumoh… on… berhenti…"

Taeyong menangis, meringis, terisak saat mendengar suara kancing-kancing dari piyamanya terjatuh ke lantai. Bahkan usapan seduktif Jaehyun di tubuhnya yang harusnya lembut dan membuatnya terlena itu malah terasa menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan bagi Taeyong, karena meskipun pada akhirnya mereka tetap akan menikah nanti, Taeyong tak ingin memberikan tubuhnya pada Jaehyun dengan cara seperti ini.

Entah bagaimana semuanya berubah sebegitu cepatnya. Tubuh Taeyong yang benar-benar sudah telanjang di hadapan Jaehyun dan keadaan Jaehyun yang benar-benar sangat kacau meski seluruh pakaiannya masih lengkap melekat di tubuh proporsional itu.

Taeyong beringsut dengan cepat saat Jaehyun melepas pegangan tangannya yang mengunci kedua lengan Taeyong tadi. Taeyong beringsut menjauhi Jaehyun dengan ketakutan. Lebih takut lagi saat Jaehyun semakin merangkak mendekatinya dan malah menarik kedua kakinya paksa. Jaehyun menarik paksa kaki Taeyong hingga posisi namja Lee yang awalnya beringsut itu berubah menjadi terlentang.

Jaehyun merangkak. Menindih tubuh ringkih Taeyong yang meringis dan terus memberontak ingin dilepaskan.

"AKKKHH!"

Taeyong meringis saat kepalanya terbentur ujung ranjang pororonya dengan keras. Ujung matanya semakin basah kala Jaehyun kembali menawannya ke dalam ciuman panjang. Melumat bibirnya berulang kali. Menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum akhirnya beralih ke leher Taeyong untuk menciptakan banyak kissmark di sana.

Ciuman itu turun. Semakin turun ke bawah. Yang awalnya hanya tertaut diantara bibir basah Taeyong, kemudian beralih ke leher. Turun lagi… semakin turun….

"ARGHHHH! SIALAN!"

Jaehyun memaki saat mendadak Taeyong menendang bagian genitalnya keras hingga membuatnya tersungkur kesakitan.

Cepat-cepat Taeyong beranjak dari kungkungan Jaehyun yang sebelumnya sudah membelenggunya lama. Menarik selimut tebalnya dan berlari ke sudut kamar sembari menodong Jaehyun dengan guling pororonya.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT! ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBATALKAN RENCANA PERNIKAHAN KITA! SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH MEMBATALKANNYA!"

Taeyong menangis tersedu-sedu di sudut kamarnya. Tubuhnya langsung lunglai mengenai lantai marmer kamarnya yang dingin. Namja itu mengeratkan selimut tebal yang melilit tubuhnya saat benda itu hampir melorot. Tangis Taeyong semakin mengeras saat namja Lee itu menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara sela pahanya.

"H-hyung? Apa yang telah aku lakukan?"

Kabut napsu dan amarah yang sebelumnya muncul di kelereng abu Jaehyun entah mendadak menguap begitu saja.

Seakan tak sadar dengan apa yang telah diperbuatnya, Jaehyun berhambur ke arah Taeyong yang menangis, meski sesekali juga meringis karena genitalnya nyeri akibat tendangan Taeyong tadi.

"JANGAN DEKATI AKU BRENGSEK!"

Taeyong berteriak di hadapan Jaehyun, tapi suaranya bergetar membuat Jaehyun teriris saat mendengarnya. Namja itu masih menodongkan guling pororonya mengancam.

Sejenak Jaehyun seperti orang linglung memikirkan segalanya. Hal yang baru saja terjadi dan hal yang baru saja ia lakukan. Jaehyun baru sadar akan semuanya saat ia memerhatikan Taeyong yang terisak tak ingin diganggu dengan tangan mungilnya yang baru saja mengeratkan selimut tebal yang hampir melorot itu. Otak Jaehyun berputar saat mengamati kamar Taeyong yang biasanya selalu rapi, kali ini terlihat begitu berantakan. Berantakan dalam artian pakaian-pakaian Taeyong yang berceceran.

T-tunggu dulu—

Piyama spongebob Taeyong yang berceceran.

Terbelah menjadi dua.

Seketika itu pula Jaehyun langsung sadar akan kesalahan fatal yang nyaris dilakukannya. Ia hampir menodai orang yang paling berarti di hidupnya. Jaehyun semakin menyadarinya saat melihat begitu banyak kissmark di leher jenjang Taeyong yang terlihat jelas saat namja itu membenamkan kepalanya di sela pahanya.

Dengan cepat Jaehyun menghambur ke arah Taeyong. Memeluknya secara paksa karena Taeyong menolak pelukan itu.

Trauma.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Maaf—"

Jaehyun terus merapalkan kata _maaf_ berulangkali, membisikkannya ke telinga Taeyong yang penuh akan bekas gigitan, tapi Taeyong bergeming dan tetap memilih untuk diam disela isak tangisnya.

Bahkan hingga akhir pun Taeyong tetap bergeming. Lebih memilih untuk tetap menangis dan melampiaskan semua rasa sesak di dadanya karena kelakuan Jaehyun yang mendadak seperti _monster_ itu.

Jaehyun membenahi dirinya yang berantakan. Pakaiannya yang nyaris terkoyak. Hanya tampak menempel di bagian luarnya saja dan begitu ringkih dapat terjatuh kapan saja bila disentuh.

Jaehyun keluar dari kamar bernuansa pororo itu saat merasa kehadirannya tak mengubah apa pun. Saat namja Jung itu menutup pintu kamar Taeyong, ujung matanya tak sengaja menangkap Taeyong yang mendongak sekilas sebelum akhirnya kembali mengeratkan selimutnya yang meorost dan menangis semakin keras.

* * *

"Jaehyun, kau menginap di sini semalam?"

Jaehyun begitu tergesa-gesa keluar dari kamar Taeyong. Menuruni anak tangganya dengan cepat, bahkan tak menghiraukan pertanyaan calon ayah mertuanya, Lee Donghae, yang sedang sibuk menyesap kopi hitam di tangannya.

Ternyata ayah dan ibu Taeyong sudah bangun.

Apa mereka mendengar pertengkaran Jaehyun dan Taeyong tadi?

Apa mereka mendengar suara tangis Taeyong tadi?

Apa mereka mendengar rintihan Taeyong tadi?

Apa mereka mendengar jeritan minta tolong yang keluar dari bibir Taeyong tadi?

Jaehyun terlalu banyak melamun hingga akhirnya tak sadar jika ia sudah sampai di hadapan Donghae yang menatapnya sekilas, tapi tajam—menurut Jaehyun—dan itu mampu membuatnya gugup seketika.

"Eh, Jaehyun. Pagi-pagi sudah ke sini." Soyoung tersenyum menyambut Jaehyun yang tersenyum kikuk membalasnya. Tambah kikuk lagi saat mendadak Jaehyun mendapati Soyoung yang mengerutkan dahinya. "Loh, katanya kau pergi ke Kanada? Kapan pulang?"

"Tadi pagi, eomma." Jaehyun berkata canggung. Jantungnya bertalu-talu kencang karena Jaehyun pikir pertanyaan yang akan muncul dari bibir Soyoung ' _Aku mendengar Taeyong menangis, berteriak dan merintih…apa kalian…_ '

Tidak. Tidak.

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya coba mengusir segala pikiran negatif yang muncul akibat kesalahannya pagi ini. Namja Jung itu menunduk lesu.

"Kenapa murung, Jaehyun?" Donghae menyiku lengan Jaehyun. "Sepertinya tugasmu di Kanada sangat berat ya… bukan hanya di Kanada sih. Orang sepertimu kan memang akan sangat dibutuhkan di banyak tempat… dan banyak negara tentunya." Donghae menyahut ucapannya sendiri sembari mengangguk setuju atas pemikirannya.

"Dia cepat-cepat pulang ke Korea pasti karena khawatir dengan Taeyong, dari kemarin si namja itu uring-uringan terus, Jaehyun. Sepertinya sih efek jarang bertemu denganmu. Moodswing. Dia menghabiskan banyak potongan Cheescake saat ke rumahmu kemarin, tapi tidak makan apa pun saat pulang malam harinya…"

Jaehyun mendongak. "Jadi Taeyong hyung tidak makan apa pun sejak semalam?"

"Dia menolak makan apa pun." Soyoung mengangguk.

Jaehyun menunduk lagi, kali ini semakin dalam. Taeyong hanya menginginkan momen bersama dengannya. Sekarang rasa bersalah itu semakin menggelayut kuat di hatinya. Kenapa Jaehyun bisa sebegitu egois dan langsung melonjak marah saat Taeyong berkata _'tidak ingin menikah'_ tadi, bisa saja Taeyong mengatakannya sebagai luapan rasa kecewa karena Jaehyun yang terlalu sering meninggalkannya untuk urusan pekerjaan di luar negeri.

"Hei…" Jaehyun tersentak kaget saat lagi-lagi Donghae mengajaknya berbicara. "Yaampun, yeobo. Lihat calon menantu kita yang lesu… coba buatkan susu untuknya dan panggil Taeyong segera… malu dong tunangannya di sini dia malah masih _ngebo_ di kamar. Dasar putri tidur." Donghae bersungut sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu Jaehyun menenangkan.

Entah bagaimana, tapi suasana pagi ini terlihat begitu menegangkan untuk Jaehyun.

"Maaf, appa. Tapi aku harus pergi sekarang… aku ada beberapa urusan kecil di Incheon sebelum kembali lagi ke Kanada," ujar Jaehyun.

"Jadi kau kembali lagi ke Kanada?" Donghae menatap Jaehyun menelisik dan itu nyaris membuat jantung Jaehyun terus terlonjak-lonjak.

Jaehyun mengangguk kikuk. "Ya, begitulah."

"Kira-kira berapa lama?"

Jaehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kira-kira satu bulan."

Jaehyun menundukkan kepala. Menerima saja jika sebentar lagi Donghae akan memakinya yang terus menelantarkan Taeyong, anak kesayangannya, tapi yang Jaehyun dapat malah usapan penuh kasih sayang dari pria paruh baya itu.

"Kerja yang becus ya, Jaehyun. Masa depan Taeyong ada di tanganmu."

Jaehyun tersenyum getir.

Ya, masa depan Taeyong memang ada di tangannya.

Dan bodoh sekali…

Karena Jaehyun sendiri yang nyaris menghancurkannya.

* * *

Taeyong sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya di kantin saat Jaehyun mendadak datang dan menghancurkan segalanya. Merusak momen tertawa Taeyong dan juga merusak mood yang sudah mati-matian Taeyong tata dengan baik sejak pagi.

"Hyung, maafkan aku."

Lagi, Jaehyun kembali merapalkan kata-kata itu di hadapan Taeyong yang bahkan membuang muka enggan menatap wajahnya. Namja Lee itu bersidekap dan terus tak acuh saat Jaehyun menariknya paksa dari teman-temannya dan membawanya ke sudut kantin yang sepi. Mereka butuh bicara berdua. Penting.

"Hyung, maafkan aku."

Taeyong menghela napas menatap Jaehyun yang nyaris seperti orang yang putus asa. Keadaan Jaehyun jauh lebih berantakan daripada keadaan Taeyong yang syok sejak kejadian _nyaris pemerkosaan_ yang terjadi diantara mereka tiga hari yang lalu.

Meski kecewa, toh akhirnya Taeyong mengiba saat Jaehyun terus memohon-mohon di hadapannya seperti itu. Sampai berlutut-lutut pula.

"Jaehyun aku benci padamu."

Jaehyun mengangguk memaklumi. "Yah, aku pantas dibenci."

Siapa yang menyangka jika detik berikutnya Taeyong malah berhambur memeluk Jaehyun dan menangis terisak. Namja Lee itu memukul-mukul dada bidang Jaehyun untuk menyalurkan segala perasaan terpendamnya.

Marah. Kesal. Kecewa.

"Kenapa kau mendadak berubah menjadi kasar… seperti orang kerasukan… aku takut Jaehyun… aku hanya…" Taeyong terisak dalam tangisnya saat Jaehyun malah mengusap surai pinknya lembut yang malah semakin membuat tangis Taeyong mengeras.

"Maaf, hyung— maafkan aku. Waktu itu aku lepas kontrol." Jaehyun menatap lekat kelereng legam Taeyong. "Hyung mau memaafkanku, kan?"

Dan pada akhirnya Taeyong pun hanya bisa mengangguk. Dengan legawa memaafkan kesalahan Jaehyun yang sempat berhasil membuatnya terguncang itu. Taeyong kecewa karena Jaehyun yang begitu mudah lepas kontrol, tapi di sisi lain ia terharu karena Jaehyun mampu mengakui kesalahannya.

"Jadi kita baikan?"

Taeyong memukul bahu Jaehyun manja. "Kita baikan hehe."

Jaehyun mengulum senyumnya saat Taeyong malu-malu mengalungkan lengannya di leher Jaehyun dan mencuri kecupan di bibir Jaehyun ringan.

* * *

Jaehyun dan Taeyong berjajar memenuhi bangku kantin yang kosong. Detik berikutnya Jaehyun melambai memesankan dua gelas jus strawberry pada sang pelayan.

Namja Jung itu sedari tadi tak bisa mengenyahkan atensinya dari Taeyong. Taeyong yang sibuk mengeluarkan bekal makanan berisi Strawberry Cheesecakenya. Taeyong yang begitu grasah-grusuh bersemangat mencicipi Strawberry Cheesecakenya. Taeyong yang menggigit potongan besar Strawberry Cheesecake itu hingga menyumpal penuh bibir mungilnya. Jaehyun menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya saat Taeyong sibuk mengunyah seluruh isi mulutnya dengan penuh kerja keras karena potongan Strawberry Cheesecake itu telak memenuhi seluruh bibirnya. Mengunyah sampai sudut mata Taeyong basah, tapi anehnya raut wajah Taeyong bahagia setiap kali memakan potongan Strawberry Cheesecake itu.

Merasa sedari tadi terus diperhatikan, Taeyong mendongak dan melayangkan tatapan ' _apa?_ ' tapi yang didapatinya hanya Jaehyun yang terkekeh ringan tanpa mau memberikan jawaban.

Taeyong menyodorkan potongan besar Strawberry Cheesecake di tangannya—bekas gigitannya—ke arah Jaehyun yang dengan senang hati memakan potongan kue sisa bibir Taeyong itu. Jadilah momen suap-suapan terjadi diantara mereka.

"Jaehyun… katanya kau… mau balik ke Kanada la…gi selama satu bulan…" Taeyong berucap masih dengan mulut penuhnya hingga ucapan namja Lee itu terdengar aneh, tapi semakin terlihat menggemaskan.

Lagi-lagi Jaehyun terkekeh. Kali ini namja Jung itu mengangguk. "Yeah, tapi aku harus mengurus beberapa hal di Incheon dulu." Kini gantian Jaehyun yang menyuapi Taeyong dengan potongan besar Strawberry Cheesecakenya—padahal mulut Taeyong masih terisi penuh, tapi namja itu tak menolak saat Jaehyun kembali menjejali potongan besar penuh _cream_ ke mulutnya.

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke Kanada?" tanya Taeyong pelan.

Jaehyun mengendikkan bahu pelan. "Entah, sampai urusan di Incheon beres baru aku akan kembali ke Kanada." Namja itu kembali menyuapkan potongan besar Strawberry Cheescake penuh _cream_ ke mulut Taeyong.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?"

Jaehyun menatap Taeyong khawatir saat hyung _kesayangannya_ itu kembali bergeming. Melamun. Pikirannya sibuk berkelana.

"Aih, iya. Aku baik-baik saja." Taeyong terkesiap saat Jaehyun menyiku lengannya ringan. "Jaehyun… bisakah kau membatalkan keberangkatanmu ke Kanada?"

Bukannya menjawab, Jaehyun malah balik melempar pertanyaan pada Taeyong. "Kenapa hyung bertanya seperti itu?"

Taeyong menggeleng. Mengunyah Strawberry Cheesecake di mulutnya dengan enggan. "Aku hanya ingin… kau tetap di sini… Jaehyun," ujar Taeyong lirih dan menundukkan kepala.

Jaehyun terdiam bungkam saat mendengar ucapan Taeyong itu.

Tak menjawab dan tetap bergeming saat mendengar ucapan Taeyong yang semakin melirih.

Toh, untuk apa ia angkat bicara.

Ia tidak bisa menjanjikan apa pun untuk Taeyong sekarang.

* * *

"AKKHH!"

Taeyong terkesiap saat ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Jaehyun yang sudah memangku kaki duduk di ranjang pororonya.

"Hei, kenapa ada di sini? Katanya ada urusan di Incheon?" Taeyong menyipitkan matanya menelisik ke arah Jaehyun yang menyisir surai coklatnya sembari bersiul-siul aneh. Namja Jung itu mengedarkan pandangannya menyurusi seluruh penjuru kamar pororo Taeyong sebelum akhirnya menyadari jika sang pemilik kamar sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Eh, hyung sudah keluar."

Taeyong memutar bola matanya saat Jaehyun malah berseloroh aneh dan bukannya menjawab pertanyaan yang Taeyong lontarkan sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak tuli kan, Jaehyun?" Taeyong menatap sinis Jaehyun.

Kembali sudah tingkah asli mereka. Taeyong yang jutek dan Jaehyun yang kekanak-kekanakan.

"Aku sedang mengurus urusanku di Incheon kok." Lagi-lagi Jaehyun kembali berceloteh tak jelas.

Taeyong ber- _facepalm_ sembari melenggang melewati Jaehyun yang masih berceloteh. "Sana keluar, kau pasti sibuk kan! Aku mau ganti baju!"

Ups, Taeyong lupa jika ia masih menggunakan jubah mandi saat keluar tadi. Wajahnya sudah memerah saat melihat Jaehyun yang terkekeh, tapi setengah menyeringai.

"Keluar, paboo! Atau mau kucekik karena mengintip?!"

Jaehyun kembali terkekeh saat Taeyong menatapnya garang. Namja Jung itu segera beranjak dari ranjang pororo itu saat Taeyong menarik lengannya paksa dan mendorongnya keluar kamar.

Baru saja Taeyong bernapas lega dan hendak melepas kaitan jubah mandinya saat mendadak ia dikagetkan dengan Jaehyun yang lagi-lagi menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu.

"Cepat turun, hyung. Eomma dan appa menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu. Mereka sudah menunggumu dari tadi untuk sarapan."

* * *

"MWO? Jadi Jaehyun menginap di rumah ini sejak semalam?" Taeyong melotot kaget. Hampir saja potongan saus penuh mayonaise yang terlanjur masuk ke mulutnya itu terjatuh.

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya dan bergumam. "Juga untuk beberapa hari ke depan."

"Appa kenapa melakukan ini? Jaehyun kan punya rumah sendiri… paboo kenapa kau melakukan ini…" Taeyong mengerucut kesal, memukul Jaehyun yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Bukannya hyung suka? Bukannya hyung mau aku tetap tinggal?"

Taeyong memukul bahu Jaehyun lagi saat namja Jung itu malah menggodanya. _Sial_ — kenapa pipinya harus mengembang, sih? Pasti sudah merona lagi sekarang.

Acara makan di rumah keluarga Lee yang biasanya dilakukan dengan penuh khidmat dan ketenangan itu berubah setiap kali ada Jaehyun yang menginap.

"Paboo, ish jangan ambil jatah makanku, kau kan sudah dapat tadi. Paboo paboo paboo!" Taeyong berteriak saat Jaehyun mencuri potongan sosis besar penuh mayonaise dari piring Taeyong. Sosis yang diambil yang bekas gigitan Taeyong pula!

"Enak yang ini, hyung." Jaehyun menampilkan cengiran polos.

"Kembalikan milikku, Jaehyun!" Taeyong cemberut.

Jaehyun tetap menampilkan cengiran polosnya, tak peduli dengan Taeyong yang sudah merajuk kesal sembari bersidekap. Jujur saja, sedari tadi fokus Jaehyun itu bukan ke suara berisik Taeyong yang bisa memecah gendang telinganya itu, tapi ke bibir Taeyong yang merah, ranum dan menggoda… ah, jika Donghae dan Soyoung tak berada di hadapan mereka sekarang, pasti sudah habis bibir ranum itu dilahap rakus oleh Jaehyun.

* * *

Hujan turun menemani sepanjang malam Taeyong yang panjang ini. Malam ini keadaan rumah-rumah di sekitar kompleks rumah Taeyong sangat damai. Mungkin pengaruh cuaca yang dingin hingga para penghuni rumah memilih untuk bermalas-malasan sembari bergelung di selimut tebal rumah mereka masing-masing.

Tapi tidak dengan Taeyong. Namja Lee itu tetap terjaga di tengah malam yang dingin meskipun ayah dan ibunya sudah terlelap dari dua jam yang lalu. Taeyong tetap setia menekuri koding-koding materi mata kuliahnya dan menyusun beberapa tugas yang harus ia kumpulkan besok pada dosen Choi.

Taeyong menguap dan mengusap ujung matanya yang basah karena mengantuk. Sebelah tangannya tetap asyik mengetik dan kelereng hitamnya sibuk menelisik mencari referensi lain untuk tugasnya itu.

"Ini… susu strawberry panas untuk, hyung."

Taeyong mendongak saat mendadak seseorang menyodorkan sebuah mug besar dengan aroma menggugah Taeyong tadi.

Hm… susu strawberry kesukaan Taeyong.

Hidung Taeyong sudah terangkat penasaran sejak pertama kali aroma strawberry itu menguar dan menampilkan uap panas yang kemudian menghilang ditelan dinginnya udara malam.

Alih-alih segera menerima sodoran mug dari kekasihnya, Taeyong malah menyipitkan mata ke arah Jaehyun. "Apa ini? Racun ya?"

"Racun… racun, tapi ujung-ujungnya hyung minum juga." Jaehyun menggelengkan kepala saat Taeyong meneguk susu strawberry itu sekali tandas. Namja Jung itu beralih untuk duduk di kepala sofa yang Taeyong duduki dan memijat bahu Taeyong pelan.

"Hyung sedang mengerjakan apa sih? Sibuk banget," celetuk Jaehyun ringan.

"Hmm…" Taeyong bergumam. "Ini mengerjakan tugas dari dosen Choi. Gara-gara Eun Sang kecelakaan semua tugas dan materi sidang dialihkan ke dosen Choi."

Jaehyun menyipitkan matanya untuk menelisik file yang sedang Taeyong tulis di laptopnya, kemudian kelereng abu itu beralih pada banyaknya koding-koding besar yang berceceran di meja besar itu dengan kondisi terbuka.

"Ugh, hyungku rajin sekali ya… mau aku bantu tidak?" Jaehyun mengusak surai pink pastel Taeyong.

Taeyong menggeleng pelan, namja Lee itu menguap lagi sebelum akhirnya tanpa sadar menyadarkan kepalanya di paha Jaehyun.

"Hyung sudah mengantuk, kan? Sebaiknya hyung tidur. Tidak baik kalau kebanyakan begadang," ujar Jaehyun tetap memainkan surai pink Taeyong yang bersandar di pahanya. Kali ini namja Jung itu mengusap-usapnya pelan.

"Tugasnya harus dikumpulkan besok, Jaehyun… bisa-bisa dosen Choi akan marah kalau aku terlambat mengumpulkannya."

Jaehyun tersenyum dan mengusap ujung rambut Taeyong lagi. "Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Hyung tidur saja ya, semua pasti beres kok."

Taeyong mengangguk pelan. Kali ini menurut saja karena belaian-belaian lembut Jaehyun di kepalanya bagai obat pengantar tidur. Malam itu Taeyong terlelap. Kesadarannnya terenggut oleh kantuk.

Sadar jika kekasihnya sudah terlelap, Jaehyun tersenyum dan menggendong Taeyong ala _bridal style_ menuju kamar pororo kekasihnya itu.

* * *

Taeyong kelabakan saat mendapati dirinya yang bangun di atas kasur empuk pororonya. Bukannya kemarin ia masih berkutat mengerjakan tugas kampusnya?

Dengan cepat Taeyong berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni anak tangga rumah itu dengan cepat.

"Taeyong, tumben sudah bangun." Taeyong cemberut saat Soyoung menyambutnya dengan ejekan—Taeyong yang menganggapnya demikian—namja Lee itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah di mana ayahnya dan Jaehyun sedang sarapan dan berbincang bersama.

Taeyong menghela napas kasar dan berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Kenapa aku bisa bangun di kamar?"

Pertanyaan yang ambigu, kan? Jelas saja Donghae langsung menoleh saat Taeyong melontarkan pertanyaan semacam itu pada Jaehyun.

"Kenapa aku bisa bangun di kamar? Bukannya kemarin aku masih sibuk pada tugas kuliahku—" mulut Taeyong langsung terkatup saat Jaehyun menyodorkan sebuah berkas untuknya.

"Itu tugas, hyung. Aku sudah menyelesaikannya." Jaehyun menyuapkan Tteokbokki panas ke dalam mulutnya.

Taeyong menerima tugas-tugasnya itu, masih dalam keadaan mulut terkatup. Namja Lee itu menarik kursi makannya dan mendudukkan pantatnya secara kasar.

"Eoh, hyung tidak mandi dulu?" Taeyong menatap Jaehyun tak mengerti membuat Jaehyun terkekeh. "Hyung masih pakai piyama pororo. Itu tandanya hyung belum mandi hehe."

Taeyong melotot. "MWO?!"

Ia menatap ke arah dirinya sendiri dan langsung memerah seperti cherry yang mau meledak. Ia lupa jika dirinya belum mandi karena langsung mencolot keluar dari kamar sejak ia bangun tadi.

Taeyong menunduk malu-malu dan menutup wajah menggunakan kedua tangannya.

* * *

"Hyung, buka pintunya dong! Biarkan aku masuk. Kita butuh bicara."

Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Jaehyun mencoba untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Taeyong. Namja Jung itu menghela napas gusar saat mendengar Taeyong yang terisak di dalam kamar pororonya yang sengaja di kunci dari dalam itu.

"Hyung…"

Ini semua memang salah Jaehyun. Mood Taeyong pasti langsung down saat Jaehyun mengatakan akan balik ke Kanada hari ini, jadi Taeyong marah dan mengurung diri di kamar seharian seperti ini.

Tidak juga. Ini sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya salah Jaehyun. Jaehyun ke Kanada kan untuk memenuhi panggilan kerja, bukan untuk bermain atau pun liburan. Pekerjaan yang ditawarkan pun juga bukan pekerjaan main-main dan mana mungkin Jaehyun bisa mengajak Taeyong untuk ikut. Meski boleh pun, Jaehyun tidak akan bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Taeyong saat di Kanada nanti. Jadi rasanya… percuma.

 _Krieet._

Pintu kamar pororo itu berderit dan menampilkan Taeyong dengan keadaan berantakannya yang langsung berhambur memeluk Jaehyun.

"Jaehyunnie, jahat! Kenapa Jaehyunnie mau meninggalkanku lagi?!"

"Ini kan untuk masalah pekerjaan, hyung. Aku janji akan segera pulang saat urusanku di sana sudah selesai—"

"BOHONG!" Taeyong terisak. "Kau selalu mengatakannya jika akan pulang setelah urusanmu di sana selesai, tapi ujung-ujungnya kau akan kembali ke sana dan akan menghabiskan waktu yang lama di sana. Biasanya hanya seminggu, Jaehyun, tapi kali ini sebulan!"

Jaehyun menangkup kedua pipi Taeyong dan memaksa namja Lee itu untuk mendongak. Kelereng hitam bertabrakan dengan kelereng abu. Jaehyun merapatkan kedua tubuh mereka dan berbisik. "Hyung… sebenarnya aku sudah menerima kontrak dengan perusahaan Kanada itu, tapi aku meminta untuk dapat posisi yang sama di sini saja. Di Korea. Agar aku bisa tetap bersama hyung dan kita tidak perlu LDR-an lagi. Aku sibuk selama seminggu ini bolak-balik Seoul-Incheon juga untuk mengurus perihal ini itu. Aku kembali ke Kanada juga untuk mengurus hal-hal penting yang memang harus aku urus sebelum benar-benar menetap di sini. Hyung… percaya kan padaku? Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan, hyung. Jadi hapus air mata hyung dan bilang mau hadian apa saat aku pulang nanti?" ujar Jaehyun sembari mengusap air mata Taeyong.

"Jaehyunnie pasti berbohong lagi…" ujar Taeyong lirih.

Jaehyun menggeleng. "Tidak, hyung. Kau percaya padaku, kan?" tanya Jaehyun lagi.

Kali ini namja Lee itu mengangguk malu-malu dan berjinjit perlahan. Mengecup basah bibir Jaehyun… sebelum ia harus melepas namja itu pergi.

* * *

Akhirnya waktu satu bulan dapat dilalui Jaehyun maupun Taeyong. Mereka berusaha menikmati waktu mereka sebaik mungkin. Jaehyun yang sibuk berjibaku dengan banyak pimpinan besar para pengusaha di Kanada yang tengah mengemukakan ide-ide hebatnya yang kelak mungkin saja membawa perubahan besar untuk dunia dan Taeyong yang tengah berkutat pada sidang-sidang skripsinya menuju tugas akhir.

Dan sebentar lagi… ujung dari segala pengorbanan mereka yang menguras hati, pikiran dan perasaan mereka akan berakhir.

Mungkin tepatnya hari ini.

Saat Jaehyun yang pulang ke Korea tepat di saat hari kelulusan Taeyong. Taeyong bahagia bisa meraih gelar wisudanya dengan lancar dan Jaehyun yang kembali kepadanya tepat waktu seperti janji mereka.

Kini sebisa mungkin mereka akan memanfaatkan waktu bersama mereka. Berbagi kasih bersama. Berbagi kisah bersama. Berbagi kasih sayang. Ini baru awal segalanya saat Jaehyun mendadak melamar Taeyong dengan begitu romantisnya dan meminang Taeyong sebagai teman hidup yang sesungguhnya.

Taeyong menerimanya. Taeyong menerima lamaran Jaehyun. Karena se- _tsundere_ apa pun dia, Taeyong tetap menyayangi Jaehyun. Mencintainya malah. Tak peduli meski Taeyong adalah sosok bergengsi tinggi, tak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya selain melalui rajukan dan rengekan yang menyebalkan, Jaehyun tahu kalau Taeyong menyayanginya dan Taeyong membutuhkannya.

Bahkan kini, Taeyong menariknya dari segala keramaian pesta lamaran mereka hanya untuk menagih janji Jaehyun tempo lalu.

"Ini, hyung. Strawberry Cheesecake buatanku sendiri."

Taeyong tersenyum manis saat Jaehyun menyodorkan sebuah kotak padanya. Taeyong terharu saat Jaehyun yang tak pernah menyentuh barang dapur itu rela membuatkan makanan yang paling digemarinya itu.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku minta Strawberry Cheesecake sebagai hadiahku?"

Jaehyun menggeleng dan menatap Taeyong meminta jawaban.

"Soalnya kita berdua sangat mirip dengan Strawberry Cheesecake ini. Manis dan asam disaat bersamaan. Keju manis menggambarkan kalau hubungan kita yang menyenangkan, walau sering menjengkelkan juga sih. Nah, asamnya strawberry itu menggambarkan kalau kita lagi bertengkar… bertengkar yang unyu dan itu punya sensasi tersendiri untuk terus dicoba. Diulang dan diulang." Senyum Taeyong terus mengembang saat menjelaskannya.

Jaehyun yang telat mengartikan ucapan Taeyong pun akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia menarik Taeyong ke dalam pelukannya saat namja Lee itu berhambur dan menubruk dada bidangnya.

"Saranghaeyo, Jaehyun…" bisik Taeyong saat Jaehyun semakin mempererat pelukan mereka.

 **END**

* * *

Cerita jaeyong edisi ulang tahun Taeyong yang kedua sudah selesai.

Yeay, akhirnya bisa buat cerita happy-ending. Sekali jadi dan nggak sempet ngedit, jadi sorry for typo hehe.

Ini ff yang udah aku janjiin itu ya, buat obat luka kalian yang galau karena Jaehyun mati di chap sebelumnya.

Spesial tengs buat Jaeyongtwins yang sudah mencekokiku dengan hal-hal yang menistakan jaeyong hingga terciptalah adegan anu di chap ini haha.

YUK TEBAR LUBE BUAT JAEYONG!

EH LOVE MAKSUDKU HEHE *smirk*


End file.
